


i don’t want to go (please)

by noteworthynote



Series: heroes without suits; winn and james [1]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: M/M, either is good i’m not complaining, or a kiss from james, protect winn schott jr, that scene from 3x16, winn is sad and needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noteworthynote/pseuds/noteworthynote
Summary: winn is struggling to stay alive after being attacked by pestilence, but james is willing to hold on until the very end.





	i don’t want to go (please)

**Author's Note:**

> fix-it fic for the sad scene between james and winn in 3x16 because we all know they should’ve kissed.

“You should be at work.” Winn mumbled, eyes blurry as he struggled to keep them open. He couldn’t see much but he knew who it was. 

“I’m fine right where I am.” His voice was sad but strong as he planted himself at the sick mans bedside. “And I’m not going anywhere, Winn.”

A roll of his eyes and a quick coughing fit interrupted his retort. “That’s the second time you’ve said that to me.” 

James smiled. Sad, grieving, but a smile nonetheless. “Because it still applies. I’m staying here, right by your side.”

Winn’s eyes were bleary, “You promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

“Good.” 

He took in a shaky breath, struggling to push it down his ever closing and sore throat. He looked as if Death himself had kissed him, taking the life right out and leaving a shell of a man in its place. 

“I could be doing so much right now.” Silence. 

“So much, James. I-I could be curing cancer or building rockets. I know I can. Now- now it’s too late to do it.” Winn’s voice cracked with worry and fright. 

After years of feeling like he deserved absolutely nothing, not even the slightest bit of goodness, he was finally ready. He had just decided that he’s allowed to go out and do the things he want, find the impossible and make it possible. There are so many things he can do, so many people he can help, so many opportunities. 

The opportunities available have slipped to one. The only opportunity for him now is to beat the unbeatable. 

“Winn, no, listen to me. You will win, you will do all of the things you want. You’ll build a- a spaceship! A car! You will because you can.” James was crying, tears slipping down his cheeks as he furiously reassured Winn that he’d live, but it seemed more like he was reassuring himself.

“I don’t know.” He was quiet and scared. For all the times he’d wished for death, he was scared- terrified, even. 

“Yes, you do. Because we need you alive, Winn.” James stuttered, hand shaking as he wiped his tears that refused to stop falling. “Because I need you alive.” 

Silence fell upon the room.

James saw past the swollen red, looking only into the dark hazel of Winn’s eyes. He needed to see them, to make sure they weren’t glazed over, to make sure he was still there. 

And when he got the confirmation he needed, he dipped his head, Winn’s chapped lips meeting his own. Their kiss was soft, a gentle touch that filled both of their bodies with sparks. The plastic pulse oximeter was cold against James’ cheek as Winn held him close, cupping the side of his face.

“Don’t get sick.” He whispered, pulling away as his hand fell back to his side. 

“I won’t, I promise.” James smiled softly, giving his friend’s- boyfriend’s?- hand a squeeze.

“Pinky promise?”

“Pinky promise.”

From across the room, Alex’s voice sounded. “That’s gay.”


End file.
